charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Green Men
The Squeeze Toy Aliens, or Pizza Planet Aliens '''a.k.a. '''Little Green Men (or LGMs for short), are a bunch of 3-eyed space aliens in the Disney/Pixar Toy Story Movies. Physical Appaearance Personality Toy Story In Toy Story, these identical aliens are prizes in a game of skill at the Pizza Planet restaurant, and each one thinks they're real aliens and believes that the claw will somehow choose one of them to go on to a better place. When Sid Phillips plays the game, he wins one alien toy and then he spots Buzz Lightyear and Woody underneath it. The aliens foil Buzz and Woody's attempt to escape the machine, not wanting them to disrupt The Claw. Sid then fishes Buzz and Woody out and takes the three toys home with him. Later at his house, Sid uses the alien as a gift for his dog Scud to savagely chew on, much to Woody and Buzz's horror. Near the climax of the film, it is revealed that alien survived his ordeal with Scud and is seen walking towards Sid like a zombie. Toy Story 2 28-0.PNG 32.PNG The aliens appeared in the Toy Story 2 teaser trailer and Pixar knew that they had to find a way to put them in the second film. So in Toy Story 2, When Woody has been stolen by a man named Al McWhiggin and Buzz lead Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog and Mr. Potato Head on a mission to rescue him, they encounter three aliens inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. Buzz remebers them and groans. During the chase, the Aliens fly out of the window but are pulled back in by Mr. Potato Head, and the Aliens begin to love him. They say Their catchphrase is: "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." and hand Mr. Potato Head his ear, which fell out. After Buzz and the others finally recuse Woody, they return home to Andy Davis's house and Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. They are last seen listening to Wheezy singing "You've Got a Friend in Me" on the floor with Andy's other toys. During one of the outtakes, whilst the camera focus is being checked, the three discuss if any of them made it into the first Toy Story movie. One claims if you look at the letterbox copy, his arm is grabbing Woody's ankle. The same one then states that he's been offered to play a villain in a toothpaste commerical, which greatly impresses the other two. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, these same three aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart and Betty, providing transportation for their escape by a pink corvette. The corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife and the aliens by summoning his attack dog with a built in force field. The villains then get saved by Evil Dr. Porkchop. Back to reality, years leater, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare where they meet Lotso who takes them to the caterpillar room. Woody leaves to go back to Andy but is found by Bonnie Anderson and taken to her house. After enduring a rough playtime from the toddlers in the caterpillar room, the aliens and the other toys are imprisoned by Lotso's henchtoys: Twitch, Stretch and Sparks. The following day, after learning the turth about how evil Lotso is, Woody returns to recuse the toys. The Aliens with Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie and Bullseye. However Lotso and his gang catch Andy's toys. After Lotso is tossed in the dumpster by Big Baby, One alien gets stuck in the dumpster hole and Woody pulls him free, however, Lotso pulls Woody in and when the toys try to help him, they end up in the city dump. Once there, The toys go to find a crane with their old master The Claw and go to find it. Just as the other toys were about to be incinerated, the Aliens use a crane to save them all, declaring, "The claw!" Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head use their exact same words they have said to Mr. Potato Head in the second film to express their gratefulness, and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts them as their children. The aliens and the other toys make it back to Andy's room. However the toys are ultimately donated to Bonnie at the end of the film. The Aliens are eigith, nineth and tenth toys given to Andy. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to the spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Toy Story 4 The Aliens will return in Toy Story 4. Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Toy Story That Time Forgot The Aliens return in Toy Story That Time Forgot, but have no speaking lines. Videogames Gallery Trivia Category:Toy Story characters Category:Lego characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters